Lord Tubbington, You Say?
by h-bomb
Summary: How many cats does Brittany actually have?  spoilers for Rumors  - Brittany wants a cat... Santana does not. But, Brittany always gets what she wants.


**Title:** Lord Tubbington, You Say?  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Brittany/Santana  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Brittany wants a cat... Santana does not. But, Brittany always gets what she wants.  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Spoilers for 'Rumors' - Based on 'Fondue for Two' - Pre-Glee. Thanks to my friend, Steph, who prompted this. Let me know what you think, yeah? :) Enjoy!

/

Santana had no idea why she let Brittany drag them to some crazy cat lady's house in the middle of downtown. (Well okay, she would pretty much do anything Brittany suggested; which is why she once had blonde streaks in her hair in 7th grade. ("_So you can have my hair too! Since I can't cut off my hair and glue it on your head... actually..._")) But, she wasn't happy about why they were there. And it _smelled. _And there were tons of gross cats everywhere. She hated cats, but of course she wouldn't tell Brittany that.

They had been watching Sunday morning cartoons at Brittany's house and her mom was flipping through the classified ads, and had yelled a, "Oh, free cats!" That had instantly caught her best friend's attention, and that's how she found herself in her current situation.

"Oh, San, look at this one!"

Santana glared at the cat who was glaring at her before she made her way over to Brittany and looked at the orange tabby that she was holding. It seemed sweet enough, but they always did, didn't they?

"I don't know, I kinda like this fat one by your foot."

Brittany looked down, and her eyes lit up, and she scooped the cat up in her other arm, hugging them both.

"Let's get them! One for each of us."

"No. Absolutely not." Santana's eyes widened, and she shook her head. No way in hell was she getting a cat for herself.

/

"What are you going to name him?" Brittany asked, with a huge grin on her face as they lay in Brittany's bed.

Santana looked down at the big tubby furball that was resting by her feet, and a slow grin made its way onto her face. "Lord Tubbington."

Brittany giggled, and poked Santana in the leg. "It's cute... like you."

Santana felt her cheeks warm up, and she rolled her eyes. "What are you going to name yours?"

"Charity. They can be best friends like us, San!"

Santana placed a hesitant hand on her cat's head, and scratched behind his ears. Lord Tubbington leaned his head to the side to grant her more access. When she didn't comply, he started scratching at her foot. She yelped out of surprise and narrowed her eyes at the fat fur monster. She was not keeping him.

"You know, B, I've been thinking."

"Yeah?" Brittany asked, staring at her with a smile as she rubbed Charity's belly.

"You should keep both of the cats."

Brittany frowned and looked down at Lord Tubbington, then gazed back up at Santana with a disappointed look on her face.

Santana quickly explained. "I mean, I saw them at the woman's house... they were cuddling, and playing, and looked really happy. I think they're in love. I wouldn't want to keep them apart."

Brittany looked between the two cats, and back up at Santana, and then grinned. "They're like us!"

"W-what?"

"Well we cuddle, and play games, and I know you don't like being away from me. And we love each other."

Santana sat there, shocked to silence, before shaking her head. "We aren't like these stupid cats." And she knew it was the wrong thing to say when she saw Brittany's smile fade.

/

After convincing Mrs. Pierce, Brittany now had two cats. Two stupid, smelly cats, that Santana, thankfully, didn't have to deal with.

They were sitting on the couch, the cats curled up on Brittany's stomach and lap, while Santana sat on the opposite side. They were watching some animated movie about cats now, and Brittany hadn't spoken to her since her mom left for the store 45 minutes earlier.

Santana sighed, moving closer to Brittany, and lightly bumping her shoulder with her own.

"We can be the cats," Santana said softly.

Brittany turned to her with a curious expression on her face waiting for Santana to elaborate.

"I do like cuddling with you."

Brittany's mouth twitched, but she stayed silent, waiting for more.

Santana took a deep breath, and moved her hand to Brittany's, lacing their fingers together.

"And I really hate when we're not together." She whispered, and screwed her eyes shut. She felt Brittany lean her head on her shoulder, and she let out a breath.

_And I love you._

Lord Tubbington moved to sit on her lap, and she ended up petting him as they continued watching the movie in silence.

If she didn't have to feed, or play with the cat 24/7, then she might be able to get used to this. Especially if it meant cuddling with Brittany.


End file.
